The Rat
|-|FNaC= ' Description RAT is one of the antagonists in ''Five Nights at Candy's, and is unique in that he only activates the 6th night. Not much is known about him as he only appears this night and has very little appearances in the plot. Even though it seems he has some kind of relevance to the game's lore, as he appears to get up and do something in the cutscene after completing Night 6. Appearance The RAT is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a faded brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, broken buckteeth and parts of human skeleton are clearly visible. His left ear is also broken and his hands and feet are exposed. Behavior RAT becomes active on Night 5, but most likely will not reach the office. On Night 6, he will officially start attacking. He will exit through the door at the back of CAM 9. He enters through both the Right and Left Door. When he enters the security office, he will wait until the camera is lowered, and then jumpscare the player, ending the game. RAT is extremely active and can appear at the door at very early 12 AM. Trivia * Unlike all the other animatronics, RAT's custom night icon is completely distorted. Additionally, his name flickers randomly. * Much like Springtrap does in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, RAT will attempt to stay hidden in the cameras, making him harder to keep track of. * RAT may have been based off of a suggestion for a Springtrap-like character named "Mousetrap" on an official announcement page. * The last frame of RAT's jumpscare (the inverted frame), inverted back to normal colors, reveals that he possesses human eyes similar to Springtrap's. * On the late hours of Night 5, RAT can be seen coming from the door in CAM 09. Even though he is not active right now. In very rare occurs, he can even attack the player on this night. * RAT has his own unique jumpscare sound. * The name RAT is most likely an acronym, but it is unknown what this may stand for. * RAT's shadow can be occasionally seen over the paycheck, replacing Candy's shadow which usually can be seen over the paycheck. * In the 6th's night cutscene, the timestamp says "64" unlike "87" in the other cutscenes. This means RAT is 23 years old at the time of the game which may explain his withered appearance. ** RAT may however be older than 23 years at the time of the game as during the 6th night's cutscene, he appears to be less tattered, but still showing signs of age, meaning RAT may be much older. * After completing the 6th night, you will be shown yet another clip of security footage from The Factory. The footage shows Old Candy, Rat and Blank all sitting on a conveyor belt. After a few seconds, Rat will slightly move. He eventually stands up, walks away from the camera and then re-appears with his face right in front of the camera-view. * It seems Emil Macko reffers to RAT as "The Rat", unlike his in-game name. * RAT and Old Candy are the only characters not to appear in the trailer for Five Nights at Candy's 2. |-|Gallery= Gallery Rat jumpscaring the player from the right door.gif|RAT Jumpscaring the player from the right door 187.gif|RAT Jumpscaring the Player Ratcam2.png|RAT in Cam 2. Ratcam4.png|RAT in Cam 4. Ratcam6.png|RAT in Cam 6. Ratcam7.png|RAT in Cam 7. Ratcam8.png|RAT in Cam 8. Ratcam9.png|RAT in Cam 9. The mouse shadow.png|RAT's shadow in a youtube video, outlined in red. RAT.gif|The security footage of Rat after the 6th night D2bfd37d053b2f49999791713d95bcf1.png|RAT's final frame of his jumpscare, showing he has human eyes. 456.png|RAT's Name Shown in the Custom Night. 778.png|Texture of RAT in the Night 6 Cutscene. 92.png|RAT in the Menu Screen. 109.png|RAT in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 108.png|RAT in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). Tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|RAT, as seen alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy, as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too!" image on Emil Macko's blog. Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 4.17.50 pm.png|A glitch of Rats jumpscare. (Can't show full images because of video) RATextra.png|RAT in the extra menu. RAT frame TGP.jpg|Final Frame of RAT's Jumpscare 756.png|RAT standing up in the cutscene. Category:Animatronics Category:Old Category:Enemy Category:Rat Category:FNAC Category:Character confirmed in FNaC 2